poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Snowdrop Movie
The Snowdrop Movie is another film in The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk. Summery The others are preparing a suitable winter home for the dragons, but Snowdrop and Alro's continual play interrupts their efforts. Astrid suggests that Snowdrop go find others blind fillies to play her (that really hurted Snowdrop's feelings), but Snowdrop thinks she can find her other relatives. Plot Start of Winter/Snowdrop and Arlo play Prologue: Princess Yuna was narrating the film, when Snowdrop interrupted. And claims that this is her film. So she decided to narrate it. Movie segment: One day, it's reach the end of autumn so the Dragon riders must prep for winter. And Snowdrop visits Arlo. Arlo is glad to see her and her dragons from last time, and explains his father is gone for a few days. So he decides to play with them. So they play tag. As they race through the Equestria fields, the others are working on something. Fixing the dragons' winter home Meanwhile, the others are making a winter house for their dragons. But then Arlo knocks a boulder down on it. So then they decided to remove it, but then Snowdrop and Arlo run down hill. And they rolled the boulder down, chasing the others. And then into a pond, Snowdrop and Arlo come down, then Astrid comes out very angry. She then sternly talks to Snowdrop about her confusion and delay and demands her to play with her own blind friends. Snowdrop then sadly leaves as her dragons follow and Yuna strikes at her. "Someone like Me"/Finding her family Snowdrop is now somewhere out in a field and she's with Blue (who is also hanging out for a few days). She then sings how she wishes to have another blind friend (Someone Like Me). After singing it, Primrose appears (in spirit). And asks her what's troubling her, and the filly asked her if they had relatives. Primrose replies that they don't. But was her father before her. Snowdrop then asks her about her father. Primrose starts to tell the story, it all started when Icicle Storm and her were friends then go on dates and finally he proposed her. Then, they were married and that's when Primrose got pregnant, but Icicle Storm got very sick. Then they took him to the hospital but later, dies and after attending his funeral Primrose goes to labor. And then, Snowdrop is born. Snowdrop wheeps that she never told her til now, but then a male voice was herd. It was Icicle Storm! (in spirit). And Snowdrop hugs him and Icicle calls her "Snowdrop, sweet thing". And then pets both of Snowdrop's dragons. And Primrose hugs them too. And soon encourages her, her dragons, and Arlo to find if there are relatives of them. And Skyla (who's hearing everything) decides to help. And they went off as the adult equines watch with tears, before fading away. Still searching/Writing a letter Snowdrop, Skyla, the dragons, and Arlo are still searching. Then they met the others and Snowdrop explains what's happening. Astrid thinks she's lost her mind, but Snowdrop didn't care. So she, Skyla, Arlo and the dragons kept going. Soon Pinkie (equine and human), Pepper, and Mako decide to find them as well. In the Cutie Mark Crusader Clubhouse the 2 foals are pointing out where her relatives could be. Then Skyla finds a heart capsole when Frostlord opens it it was empty, so Skyla suggests they write a letter and Snowdrop agrees. They wrote it (Skyla helping Snowdrop write) and the wind blows off with it and they wait. Bees!/Days end Meanwhile, Pinkie (equine and human), Pepper, and Mako are still looking for Snowdrop's family. When Pepper smelled honey from a near-by bee's nest. She decides to go into the tree to collect some but is stung on her first attempt to sing them a lullaby. After they fall asleep she starts to collect some honey, in which human Pinkie decides to go check on her, but she ends up waking the bees. When Pinkie (equine) startled her with a spray and the 2 fall down and soon the four comic relief's where chased by the bees stung on their flanks. Back with Snowdrop, Skyla, and their dragons, it begin to snow. And Skyla says she has to be going home. Skyla watched as Snowdrop went home, but couldn't help but feel sorry for her friend. At the Crystal Empire by trying to go to sleep, she can't stop thinking how to help her. And then an idea hits her. She wakes up her other sisters and tell them that they should write a letter back to her. So together, they all write the letter and then they told the other riders. But Astrid denies it and leaves. Snowdrop's letter The next day, Snowdrop wakes everyone up, early in the morning and shares she got a letter from her other family and then shows everyone the letter she earned. She then reads it, but to Skyla and her sisters' surprise, she thinks they're coming! Everyone tries to tell her, but didn't have the heart to tell her. Dressing up Skyla then comes up with another plan, to dress up as other pegasi and pretend to be Snowdrop's relatives. They start to make their costumes, but as they do, Astrid thinks it's a waste of time. And then notices a intense snow storm closing in so, she and Stormfly quickly head back home, soon Nyx is beginning to wonder if Astrid was right, but Skyla tells everyone if Snowdrop finds out she'll be sad forever. And Cadance and Shining Armor agree. The others continue making their costumes and they finish their costumes. The party/Snowdrop runs away They then arrive at Snowdrop's welcome party and then they start to dance. And then Skyla accidentally slides on something and crashes into the closet, which causing a part of her costume to tear off, exposing her pink coat Snowdrop uses her force vision and unmasks her and the others. And is shocked to see everyone tricked her, so she decides to go find her family, she starts to leave her dragons almost follow her, but she snaps at them, claiming she can be on her own since she was the force for her vision, not before saying: GBFE "Good Bye Forever!" and slams off. Setting to find Snowdrop/Snowdrop's family tree Later, Skyla and Crystal Heart then come to Yuna and asks for her and Nightstar's help to find Snowdrop. And the team beg for Astrid to help and Skyla pleads, and Astrid had to agreed. So they all set off in the storm, meanwhile Snowdrop is still searching, then she drops her capsule by missing a step. And then she manages to grab it but falls off a cliff and into a pile of snow. Then she sees a huge tree with the force and excited she flies around and sees nothing. Knowing a mistake she just did, she pleads God to bring Primrose back from the dead. Then Primrose appears and tells her that God cant bring back the dead. Snowdrop knows she's right, but wants her back. And sees a flashback she was bullied at church. And then Ms. Windith comes in and defends her as Primrose arrives. Then Trivia *This film is based off of "The Tigger Movie". *Icicle Storm makes a special appearance in this film. *Optimus makes an appearance at the end of the film. Scenes *Start of Winter/Snowdrop and Arlo play *Fixing the dragons' winter home *"Someone like Me"/Finding her family *Still searching/Writing a letter *Snowdrop's letter *Dressing up *The party/Snowdrop runs away *Setting to find Snowdrop/Snowdrop's family tree * Soundtrack # "Someone Like Me" #Snow Song Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk